Trouble With Time
by Codelulu-chan
Summary: We all remember Hermoine's Time Turner, well her kids do, and their uncle Harry's kid's get too curious, different summary inside with warning and disclaimer.
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked in the cemetery and looked upon the grave stone, he gave a suffering sigh before looking at the parchment in his hand

_Dear Harry-Kun,_

_I am in need of your help, I need your Master of Death powers to bring me back, there is work to be done._

_Sincerely: Codelulu_

_P.S. Yes you are going to do this_

_P.S.S. No you have know choice_

_P.S.S.S. You dare try and get out of this I will haunt you for eternity._

When Harry finished reading the message he had a dark look on his face, wishing he could go back home to his husband (like he could POSSIBLY be straight, we all know Ginny aint satisfying anybody) and looked upon the grave

HERE LIES CODELULU

CAUSE OF DEATH, BOREDOM

"Let's just get this over with" he sighed. An hour later and the ground was rumbling, from the ground a hand burst from the soil to later reveal a dirt covered girl.

"I LIIIIIIIVVVVVVE" she screamed, Harry only sighed once more.

"Great, can I go now" she looked towards him with angry eyes.

"You are TOTALLY ruining my rebirthing moment" she grumbles.

"Holy shit, I find myself not caring" he spouts sarcastically.

"Whatever, but do you know what this means?" it wasn't a question, Harry groans painfully, this wasn't good. "It's time for another segment of MY CRAPPY WRITING!"

Codelulu:That's right folks, I am alive and torturing you with another plot bunny that has been jumping in my head and is in need of release, no pun. I will post the first chapter in a moment but first, STORY DESCRIPTIONS.

Disclaimer: I start with this cause people are stupid and for some reason believe that the creators of these shows, books, movies, games, and so on will be completely changing what they have written and post it on a fanficiton sit, cause it's not like they are making MILLIONS of dollars for simply breathing. If you haven't guessed I don't own Harry Potter.

Warning: Spoilers for those who live under rocks and haven't seen the movies, also I am trying to stick close to the original ending, just with a few changes. For one Harry isn't an Auror, the main things that didn't change were the people who died, I love Fred, I near sobbed at his death, but it is necessary for the plot. Also this is SLASH, if you're smart, you will have read this and I will state clearly. **THE CHARACTERS ARE GAY, HOMOSEXUAL, PILLOW BITER'S, BENT, POOFS. THERE MAY BE SEXUAL SCENES**. So if you don't like it, I don't care, stay away unless you have something useful to say.

Summary: Harry and Co. get a surprise from the future, the kids get a surprise from inside the Astronomy tower, how will Harry deal with being a teenage parent of two teenage boys, how will his lover handle this.

I will post the Chapter sometime tomorrow, but as it is, it is late and sleep is required, ta for now.

Harry: Merlin help us all


	2. Turner

**Chapter 1: Turner Trouble**

Four figures stand in a room hovered over a trinket in fascination when suddenly another figure bursts into the room, a female voice yelling from it.

"James, Albus, Hugo, Fred, what on earth do you think you're doing!" it shouted, they looked up to see two figures, an angry redheaded young witch with a slightly older boy with brown hair that slowly turned light blue at the sound of the girl's voice next to her. At the sight of her fiery anger, they began to feign innocence.

"What could you be talking about Rose? We are doing nothing that could be warranted as bad" spoke the boy named James Sirius Potter.

"Oh really" huffed Rose Weasley "than what, pre tell, is that in your hand?"

"Oh this?" James retorts, holding up the trinket "nothing of concern, I assure you dear Couz'"

"Looks like a Time Turner to me, the one Hermoine keeps in this very study at Hogwarts" said the boy, Theodore (Teddy) Lupin. Since the battle of Hogwarts, Hermoine decided to stay far away from fighting and worked on her Transfiguration Mastery. She and Minerva, who was now the headmistress, agreed that because of the duties of headmistress, a new Transfiguration teacher was needed. So Hermoine took the position after achieving her mastery and moved into Minerva's old office. Ron, her husband, went on to be an Auror, and is now soon to be in the Head Auror office himself.

Now I know, isn't Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Golden Boy, the Savior, the Child of Prophecy, supposed to be first choice for Head Auror? Well he would if he were an Auror. After Hermoine told him of her plans, Harry felt that he too was done with the fighting, he only wanted some semblance of peace, so he took up the position of DADA teacher. Who better than the defeater of Voldemort to teach a decent Expelliarmus, and he has gone on record as the longest to hold the position and still going. Rose glared at her brother who was looking a little sheepish under her gaze.

"A fact that you know well Hugo" she says scathingly to her brother, Hugo Weasley.

"We were just looking at it, no harm done"their other cousin, Fred Weasley, defended.

"What's going on?" asked a light airy voice, they looked to see Lily Luna Potter standing at the doorway, Rose sighed.

"The boy's are getting themselves into trouble again" she explained to the younger girl.

"There is no trouble if you don't tell is there?" James says matter of factly.

"She is right James, you never know with Aunty Mione" reasoned the youngest brother Albus Severus Potter, James huffed.

"We are just gonna look for a moment then putting it back, don't be a baby" he scoffed, he began observing it again. "Hmm, what happens if I do this" he queried, turning at the end of the hourglass.

"You IDIOT, I said don't touch it!" at her loud yelling she leaped to grab at his hand, Teddy following close behind to prevent too much damage. James gave it a hard and forceful turn from the startle his cousin gave him, his hand separating from the Turner. They felt a rush of air rapidly and violently rush past them then opened their eyes, not knowing when they closed them, to see there was nothing wrong.

"Hm, see Rose, no harm done" he said turning to the aforesaid girl, looking at her she had an angry look in her eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"James, do you see anything wrong with this room?" she questioned, James looked around and noticed, the desk looked different from its previous cherry wood color, and instead looked to be heavy oak, the room itself looked near bare, and no longer was his sister in the doorway.

"What happened?" he asked.

**In the present**

Lily stood in the doorway, looking into the empty room where her siblings and cousins were with a blank stare.

"Oh my, I should go tell Mummy" and turned to leave the room.

**So how was it? It's not great but it's a decent start, please tell me how I can improve it. Also, for Harry's lover I want you to help me out, I don't know who it should be, if you could give me your opinion on who should be luvin on Harry tell me. The only criteria they need is they have to be male, in Slytherin, alive in their future like Draco or Blaise, and of course Harry's age. If you have something else against criteria that you think would make it interesting don't be afraid to give your opinion just don't expect it to be any definite choice.**

**Anyway thank you for reading and will see you next chapter, that's right I can see you all, some of you are pretty perverted.**


	3. Trouble With the Dead

**Chapter 2: Trouble With the Dead**

The six young teens continued to look around in awe of the room, the difference between how Hermoine kept it and how it looked now was truly fascinating. While Hermoine had wall to wall bookshelves, now only one near the corner of the room in the back showing the stony walls where the rest should be.

"Huh, so either there was some MAJOR redecorating in the last, not even second, or something went wrong" commented James, Rose, ever livid with her cousin, gave him a sharp stare.

"Gee, what was you're first clue, oh, maybe it's the fact you decided to mess with a bloody TIME TURNER then had the brilliant thought of ACTIVATING IT!"

"Jeeze Rose no need to be bitchy" James grmbled, wrong choice of words.

"What. Was. That?" now James isn't the smartest boy, but he knew a potential threat when he saw one. And thusly ran away from said potential threat. "GET YOU'RE ARSE BACK HERE YOU GIT!" Okay sprinting from it. He was chased outside of the room and down one of the corridors, as he made a sharp turn down another corridor he bumped into a tall imposing figure, effectively knocking him to the ground. When he looked up he saw piercing obsidian eyes staring down at him glaringly, James gave a slight gulp, was he gonna die here in this weird version of Hogwarts?

"Young man, what do you think you are doing running in the corridors, late at night, past cerfew?" said a deep baritone voice.

"Uh-Um, you see I…" James didn't know what to say in fear that the wrong word will get him killed, or brutally maimed at the least.

"JAMES SIRIUS YOU BETTER…" Rose's screeching voice came to a hault when she too saw the tall man staring daggers at her cousin, those eyes then turned to her. As he was about to lecture them both, the rest of the children calmly joined them. As Severus scanned the group his eyes immediately landed on Albus and narrowed a fraction more.

"Of course you would be involved in this mister Potter" he said scathingly.

"Excuse me sir? What do you mean by that?"

"Have you lost even more braincells in the dunderheaded mind of yours?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't believe you know me enough to judge me thus so, who are you even?" Albus asked.

"Have you truly gone mad? Or are you trying to toy with me?"

"I believe I asked a simple question." Severus's face turned a bright red.

"That's it, I am taking you to the headmaster's office" he declared.

"HeadMASTER? Do you not mean HeadMISTRESS?" Rose inquired.

"Do not make your punishment any worse than you already have" Severus said warningly. The children continued to look confusedly at him but decided it would be settled when they reached the office. They came up to the stone Gargoyle, Severus standing infront looking displeased and hesitant. "Jolly Ranchers" he said in a strained voice, the children giggled behind him, saying such a silly name seemed so unbefitting of this man's dark aura. The gargoyle jumped to life moving out of their way, they made their way up the stone staircase to enter the extravagant room. In the chair where they usually expect the aged Scottish woman was a familiar graying man whose beard nearly came down to his knees. Rose's eyes widened a few fractions.

"That-That's" she whispered, James and Albus looked at her.

"What is it Roe" James asked.

"Headmaster, I have brought…" Severus started but Dumbledore Interrupted.

"Ah if it isn't young mister Potter's boys" he says.

"You're Albus Dumbledore!" Rose exclaimed.

"Yes, and if I am not mistaken, you are Rosaline Weasley" he states, Severus groaned.

"Are you telling me there is more of them" Dumbledore only chuckled.

"Yes but later in the future" he says simply.

"So that means we are…" young Albus started, his namesake nodded.

"I welcome you to the past young Albus and James Potter. And you too Rosaline, Hugo, and Fredrick Weasley, and Theodore Lupin, children of the future."

**Sorry this took FOREVER to post, it has actually been done for a while but school is getting harder what with it being senior year and having these projects to do. Anyway it is up now and I do not know when the next will be up but I hope you guys will review no matter how sucky it may be.**


	4. Trouble With Introductions

**Chapter 3: Trouble With Introductions **

They all stood as though they had been hit by Hermoines Petrificus Totalus spell (ask Neville, it's no fun). Even the usually stoic Potions Professor stood, mouth agape and lost for words at the revelation. The silence was broken by James' stuttering question towards the headmaster.

"We-We're in the past?"

"That is what I was trying to tell you when we were in Mum's, or what was Mum's, office you nitwit, it is a time turner, gee what do time turners do? They couldn't take you BACK IN TIME." Rose seethed, trying to keep from blowing up and looking foolish in front of one of history's greatest wizards. Her mum had taught her that first impressions are the most important thing.

"Headmaster, you can't tell me that those children could possibly hail from the future, and last I checked there is currently only one left in the Potter line" Snape said indignantly. Only then did it hit the others the meaning of the old Professors words.

"Oh my god, could it be?" Fred asked.

"Excuse me, what year is this?" Teddy voiced aloud what everyone wondered, Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eye _'Scary'_ thought all the children.

"It is the year 1994 my boy, and your parents 4th year" they all looked shocked but none so more than Severus Snape who looked horrified.

"Are you saying that Potter has SPAWNS, Merlin I hope I don't see that day" Al looked over to his deceased namesake. Is this really the man who his father trusted with his life? Someone who openly shows disgust towards the very thought of his future life having children?

"I do apologize for not letting you introduce yourselves, please do so, I assure you this will not leave my office" Albus told them.

"Ahem, I am Rosaline Weasley, daughter of Ronald Billius Weasley and Hermoine Jean Weasley nee Granger."

"My name is Hugo Weasley, Roses brother."

"I am Fredrick Weasley, son of George Weasley and Angelina Weasley nee Johnson"

"I am Theodore Remus Lupin, son to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks, godson to Harry James Potter"

"Hello, I'm James Sirius Potter, son of the one and only Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley." They all rolled their eyes at his display but none the less turned to Al who was worrying his lip between his teeth.

"Well" Severus spat "What name did the Potter brat stick you with, probably something completely inane." Hearing this Al silently seethed, forgetting his hesitance just so he could rub it in the dour mans face.

"My name is Albus SEVERUS Potter, James' brother, and according to my dad, names after the two BRAVEST men he knows and would lay his life on the line for them. Are you pleased with your answer, PROFESSOR?" he made sure that certain words were more stressed to prove his point that the man shouldn't be talking about his father in such a manner. Said man was looking at him, eyes wide and mouth agape once again at a lost for words.

"Well" Albus began "tonight seems to have been quite eventful, so we will now discuss your arrangements and decide from their where we shall go, can we agree to that?" everyone nodded. "Now, considering we have no way of returning you to your own time, you must remain here for the time being, we may as well enroll you in classes since we do not want you to lag on your studies, all you must tell me is what classes you were going to take and what year you are all in."

"Will we be sorted?" Al asked.

"Of course my dear boy, what is school life without some competition, we will introduce you to the school under alias' that you choose as transfer students during breakfast in two days, enough time to get everything in order." Dumbledore says, his eyes twinkling again, they all shuddered.

"What about the way we look, surely our parents will recognize themselves in us, lord knows everyone in our time will as well. Especially Al, he is practically the spitting image of harry when he was this age minus his brown eyes" Teddy reminded.

"We only need to put some minor glamour charms on you for subtle changes, hair and eye color, facial structure, simple things that one only blatantly sees."

"What do we do if they start asking questions like 'where do you come from' or 'why are you coming to Hogwarts now?'" Rose asked.

"You all seem like clever children, you will have enough time to make a background for yourselves, anything beyond basic knowledge and be deemed classified or too hard to talk about depending on what you plan to go about with your stories." They all agreed to this, they will have to go with the headmasters plan if they plan to stay here for too long. "But all that can wait until tomorrow, for now we all need a goodnights rest." With that Albus settled them in two rooms, one for the boys and a private room for Rose, and they slept awaiting what the next few days will bring.

**I know these chapters are really short but bear with me, they may get longer in the future. Also the fact that this chapter is up so early is because I am currently sick, which I forgot to mention in the last chapter, so I really have little to do and I wait for the agonizing pain to go away. If you want to give me suggestions on what to do with the story please tell me so long as it is helpful and not mean or rude, i am very intolerant of that. **


End file.
